Lapse
by Hibari Lu
Summary: —Maldición, te extraño tanto —gruñe Gray, imaginando el dulce rostro de Juvia, ya no está juicioso. Sólo habla sin la mínima cordura. *A/U. Gruvia*


•**Summary**: —Maldición, te extraño tanto —gruñe Gray, imaginando el dulce rostro de Juvia, ya no está juicioso. Sólo habla sin la mínima cordura. *A/U. Gruvia*

•**Description**: Romance. Viñeta.

•**Warning**: Ooc al por mayor…

•**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

•**Pairing**: Gray X Juvia.

•**By**: Luisee, totalmente de Luisee XD

•**To**: (?)

•**N/A**: Hola, aquí vengo de nuevo con Gruvia… espero les guste ^^

* * *

**¸.•*.•*´`*•¸.•*.•*´`*• *Lapse* •*´¨`*•.*•.¸•*´¨`*•.*•.¸**

* * *

La habitación está a oscuras, no la ilumina ni la luz de la luna, nada. La pareja en la cama se mueve con energía, disfrutando de cada dulce embestida, cada golpe acercándolos al cielo que tanto buscan.

Gray siempre fue un hombre frío pero de buen corazón, con mucha determinación, que cometía errores pero siempre lograba solucionarlos, eso era él. ¿Y ella? Ella era Juvia, la mujer más fantástica y dulce del mundo. Algo rara pero con un corazón frágil. Era como una muñeca que sólo puedes mirar porque si la tocas sólo logras mancharla, pero de todos modos, Gray estaba ahí sobre ella, poseyendo ese cuerpo reconfortante.

Juvia siempre fue sumisa ante él. Y eso a Gray le encantaba.

El hombre se inclina y le besa el cuello húmedo, siente como ella tensa las caderas y clava las uñas sobre su espalda con más fuerza de lo esperado, pero no le importa, sólo quiere ver su rostro de porcelana cuando llegue al orgasmo, desea ver a Juvia clamando de placer, diciendo su nombre, haciéndole entender que sólo es suya y de nadie más. Gray se mueve más rápido en un frenesí de lujuria, salta para devorar esos labios apacibles e incitantes. Pero es ahí cuando el ensueño termina, porque mira su rostro y regresa a la realidad, ella no es Juvia y él no es feliz.

—Gra…¡Gray Fullbuster! —se escucha el gemido, pero no es lo que esperaba. Esa voz no es dulce sino excéntrica, ella no es Juvia y él lo sabe, pero le gusta fantasear.

Mientras Daphne gime y gime más, Gray sólo se mueve sobre ella sin sentimiento o placer alguno, recuerda que rechazó el dulce y puro amor que aquella inocente chica le ofreció, seguramente ya es muy tarde para ese amor.

—Eres tan… —murmura él, queriendo volver a su erótica fantasía. A Juvia. Porque en esos momentos, la anhela, quiere que sea ella la que esté bajo su cuerpo, la que se entregue a él todas las noches. Imagina saborear esa piel nívea, sentir su suavidad. Hundirse en su profundidad húmeda, pero no…

—Soy tuya, Gray Fullbuster y tú eres mío… Te deseo como no tienes idea… —la respuesta no le compensa nada. Siente las manos de Daphne recorrer su cuerpo, manos con experiencia que no puede tener Juvia al ser una muchacha pura y algo tímida en esos íntimos aspectos, eso va, poco a poco, arruinando las cosas para él.

—Maldición, te extraño tanto —gruñe Gray, imaginando el dulce rostro de Juvia, ya no está juicioso. Sólo habla sin la mínima cordura.

—Jamás te dejaré, eres todo mío, sólo mío…

Daphne, una mujer apasionada, excéntrica y hermosa, perfecta para cualquier hombre que busca una amante pero no perfecta para él. Ahora lo sabe, ahora que es tarde. No hay forma de cambiar nada. Gray tiene que resignarse y fingir que disfruta tener sexo con esa chica de cabello negro. Porque eso es, sólo sexo. En cambio, a Juvia le hubiera hecho el amor; Hubiese sido delicado, después de todo ella era una virgen, la hubiera acariciado lento y con ternura, haciendo un esfuerzo y resistiéndose a su propia actitud ruda. Como habría disfrutado el momento de esa, ahora, imposible e inalcanzable entrega.

¿Cómo pudo ser tonto? Juvia debía estar en su casa, dormida en su cama, cálida y tranquila o quizá con frío y llorando, llorando como aquella vez que fue contrariada por la persona que tanto amó. El hombre toma nota mental de preguntarle a Erza como es que está Juvia, ellas siguen siendo amigas después de todo, él fue el único que se alejó.

Las remembranzas de Gray lo torturan, sólo se equivocó ese día al decirle que su amor no podía ser, sólo fue una equivocación, en quince minutos arruinó su vida. Simples y pocas palabras, muchos errores grandes puedes cometer, pero sólo habrá una equivocación mayor, una de la que te arrepentirás toda tu vida.

Y Gray ya cometió la suya…

* * *

**¸.•*.•*´`*• *The End* •*´¨`*•.*•.¸**

* * *

•**N/A**: Gracias por leer… ¿Me darían un review ñ.ñ?


End file.
